Janine Goodman
Janine Goodman (née Hogan) is the darling wife of detective genius Edwin Goodman. She usually is uncomfortable with her husband involving himself in murder investigations while they were having their quality time. History Janine Hogan was born to Peter and Carol Hogan, she is the middle child and the only daughter. Janine grew up with two brothers — Jethro Hogan, the eldest, and Jonathan Hogan, the youngest. The Hogan family lived in the suburbs of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (USA). Janine practiced and studied teaching as an elementary schoolteacher. At the age of 24, Edwin and Janine met in Philadelphia in a church where Edwin became a Christian. The two dated as Edwin was in the Homicide Squad of the Philadelphian Police Department, where he became head lieutenant of his squad by 29. Edwin and Janine married at the age of 27 in the church. At the age of 29, Janine bore a child with Edwin, together they raised their daughter Eunice. The Goodman seemed to be happy in their lifestyle. Until tragedy struck, Edwin's father and sister were killed in action when they cornered the serial killer the Brooklyn Stabber. Edwin was struck with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder upon losing the two people extremely close to him. Things turned for the worse when Edwin's mother succumbed in committing suicide after a terrible loss. As Edwin was maimed with grief, he was discharged from the police force. Janine quit her job as a schoolteacher upon arriving to live with her husband in New York. It was Janine who nursed him for the next fifteen years, until Edwin was hired to consult in the NYPD's Homicide Division by Lt. Darlene Lawson. Janine continued to care for Edwin, taking care of groceries and errands. She was careful towards her husband, so that was why she did not like it when her husband is involved in investigating gruesome murders. Janine showed deep concern to Edwin when he was taken hostage by a serial killer named the Grim Phantom. At one point, Janine and Edwin sought a marriage councillior after he put himself on the line of danger when he was being pursued by the Grim Phantom. However, at the end, Janine understood why Edwin had to involve himself in solving murders — to restore peace and happiness to to others, knowing that he can't be at peace due to his terrible loss. Edwin investigated murders to make up for his family after they died. Janine respected this principle and she encouraged him to do so, only to remember that she and Eunice are there to love him and give him peace. Appearances Janine usually appear as Edwin's companion from time to time, she normally avoids herself from being in the way of a murder investigation. During their 20th anniversary, Edwin was solving the murder of a newlywed groom and Janine avoided to interfere with her husband. But Janine usually intended to give her husband some rest from the investigation. Apart from being on the sideline during investigations, Janine tend to solve murders herself. In fact, Janine witnessed a murder of a marijuana store owner in season three. While Edwin had forbidden to do investigations of her own, she eventually solved the case without putting herself in harm's way. Personality Janine is very socially active, she often gets along with people very well, which give criminals an opportunity to use her as an alibi or to reduce suspicion. Janine's personality is quite lively and bubbly, which reflects her social activity. She tend to cheer up everyone, mostly her husband. Janine also has a caring side, which allowed her to be the shoulder people could cry on as she, like her husband, understood people. Relationships Edwin Goodman: * As Edwin's wife, she took care of her husband, especially when Edwin lost his familyand triggered his PTSD. Janine is also protective towards her husband as she did not want him to get hurt in any way. Janine did not really approve of her husband investigating murders, but she understood and respected his reason. Overall, Edwin and Janine are happily married and devoted to each other. Eunice Goodwin: * As mother and daughter, Janine and Eunice tend to go really well with each other. Both of them are socially active and have a bubbly personality. Janine loved her daughter, she tend to discipline her from time to time to raise her as a wonderful woman, with Edwin's help. Janine supported her daughter's relationship with young men, while Edwin is very protective over Eunice. Andy Goodwin: * Despite Edwin's slow start with him, Janine accepted Andy as family while he is in a relationship with their daughter. Janine welcomed Andy to the family after Andy and Eunice married. Lt. Lawson: * There is nothing much to tell about Janine and Lt. Lawson's relationship other than being good friends, since Edwin work beside Lt. Lawson. However, Janine still give her some advice from time to time in the context of love relationships. Lt. Jensen: * Just like Lt. Lawson, Janine is just good friends with the Kentville head lieutenant. She tends to welcome him in the Goodman estate for lunch with Edwin. Family: * Ever since her father passed away and her mother tucked in a retirement home, she is quite close to her brothers, Being the middle child, Janine tend to settle the fight between her brothers. The Hogan siblings support each other; whenever the brothers are in trouble, she helps them out while they do the same to her when she needs them. From time to time, Janine urged Edwin to help out her brothers when they need help involving crimes. Trivia * In the episode "That 40's Murder", Janine took the alternate role of a jazz singer Jeannine Garvin, the wife of detective Edmund Garvin, played by Edwin. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kentville Category:Edwin's Family